Remember Me
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: Nanami Haruka, left in a coma, is finally visited for the first time by a long time friend. Ittoki Otoya, after avoiding all mentions of the accident for five years, finally visits his long time love. They say people in a coma can still hear the voice of those close to them. Is it true? Otoya x Haruka One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first time publishing for this fandom. I have other stories I'm currently working on, but this one shot came to mind and I had to write it. This is the only one finished for this fandom, and I hope to finish more. And I absolutely adore this pairing. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Just so you know, I wrote this in about an hour to an hour and a half. So I literally just finished it. If there are any typos or grammatical errors, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer (Only doing this once): I do not own UtaPri or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

Remember Me

Slowly, the creaking of the door opened, something new happening. It was a visitor, but not one of the usual ones. In fact, it was this person's first visit to this patient. Shame washed over the visitor as he realized that he should have done this a long time ago. Walking over to the bedside table first to replace the wilted flowers with a fresh bouquet, the visitor then sat down in the chair beside the bed holding the comatose patient.

"Uh, hey," the visitor started awkwardly. "Remember me? It's Ittoki Otoya. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy and everything, you know?

"…Actually, that's a lie. I mean, I have been busy, but that's not the reason I didn't come. I'm sorry."

Otoya lowered his head, his face clouding over with emotion. Guilt, pain, anxiety, all of it swirled into a mass in his eyes, creasing his face. "I should have come earlier. It's already been five years since the accident and I haven't visited before. I should have though, I should have…"

Tears started to well up as his throat began to clog up. "I didn't come because I _couldn't_. I couldn't bear to see you this way. I couldn't bear to see you lying there; looking like you could die at any moment. This shouldn't have happened. _I should have saved you_."

Otoya let out a sob, and once he did, he couldn't stop. After several minutes, Otoya began to calm down enough that he could speak again. He gently grabbed one of the patient's hands and held it between his two big ones.

"The other guys send their regards. They have just as tough a time as me dealing with this, so they haven't visited either. They want to, though, just so you know. I've always wanted to, too, but haven't found my courage until today." He inhaled shakily, preparing himself for what he wanted to say next.

"I came because I wanted to tell you something. I don't know if you can actually hear me, but I thought I should say it anyway. There aren't many opportunities left to say it, and I'm willing to take the chance you can hear me. Nanami Haruka, I love you. I'm in love with you, and I always have been. Ever since the entrance exam.

"Do you remember that day? You had fallen into the snow, begging with the guards to let you in. I was struck by how desperate you were trying to get into the school, and I could see the passion you had for music from just that little exchange. You were always so passionate, no matter what it was. It was one of the reasons I fell for you.

"Please, _please_, wake up. Tell me you remember that day, tell me you remember _me_. I won't be able to bear it if you die."

Not letting himself hope was an uphill struggle, and he lowered his head onto his hands that were holding Haruka's. He didn't want to look at her peaceful face and think: _did she hear me? Is she going to open her eyes?_ He knew neither of these things was going to happen. They did so rarely in reality. Therefore, he continued to hold onto her hand, basking in the feel of it, trying to imprint it into his memory.

Suddenly, an uneven breath exhaled within the oxygen mask, a break in the repetitious sounds that had been in solid patterns. This caused Otoya to pop his head up; concerned that something might be wrong with Haruka. Instead, what he saw caused his heart to stop and then suddenly sprint. Haruka's eyes had opened. That beautiful yellow color with those unique light green pupils he had so loved was staring back at him. She was staring at him in a daze, looking confused. It was only natural, though, he knew.

"Nanami?" he whispered, not daring to speak louder. If he spoke any louder, it seemed like the moment would shatter, dissolve like an illusion. "Do you remember me?"

All of a sudden, the air felt tense. It was as if the whole world and all of time were riding on this one moment, this one answer. And it did. _His _whole world and all the time he had spent could possibly mean something again depending on her answer. He felt his throat tighten and his palms sweat as he waited. He watched the life slowly seep into Haruka's eyes again as she stared straight at him.

Haruka's other hand reached for the oxygen mask, but one of Otoya's hands stopped her. Even though Haruka was awake, it didn't mean she didn't need the oxygen mask. Better have a nurse or doctor take it off. Always better to be safe than sorry.

"Just nod yes or shake your head no."

A breathless moment later, Haruka nodded her head.

Otoya burst into tears again and completely let go of everything he had been holding in for the last five years. All the emotions and memories swarmed over him as he released them through his tears. Haruka, alarmed by Otoya's reaction, held onto his hands. The tubes stuck in her arms prevented her from reaching out any farther to him. She rubbed circles on the back of his hands in a soothing motion. After a while, he let out weak, genuine, and relieved laughter. For the first time in a long time, everything seemed like it would be all right.

"I'm going to go call a nurse, all right? I'll be right back," Otoya said before kissing Haruka's forehead. A slight blush graced Haruka's cheeks, and Otoya smiled. He stepped out into the hallway and a few minutes later he was back with a nurse.

The nurse's astonishment was obvious on her face as she laid eyes on Nanami Haruka. And then she smiled warmly, happy that this girl finally woke up. After doing some initial checks and contacting a doctor who then came in to double check everything, the oxygen mask was removed, but the IV was left in and she was still connected to the heart monitor, just in case. Once the doctor and nurse left Haruka and Otoya were alone in an awkward but overjoyed silence.

"Um, Ittoki-kun?"

"Just call me Otoya, Nanami," Otoya replied sweetly. He smiled down at Haruka and she flushed a little.

"O-Otoya-kun, um, is everything you said just now true?" Haruka asked, her blush deepening little by little.

Surprise flitted across his face before it settled on love. "Yes."

Haruka's eyes widened before they relaxed and a smile slowly spread across her face. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I love you, too."

No more words were needed as Otoya gently and carefully placed a kiss on Haruka's lips.


End file.
